A few Days off
by AmyArachne
Summary: Day one. Snape gets revenge. Read inside for details. Snape/Harry Bottom!Harry Snarry rimming cockring orgasm denial slash Pwp hardcore stuff. There will be sequels. Yay for reviews! There will be bondage in the sequel...


Amy: Here is a sequel thingy, it can be read separately, as the first to a series. This is day one.

Arachne: It makes references to another one of our stories.

Amy & Arachne: THIS IS NOT OURS!

A few Days Off

Day one:

Harry woke up groggy and just a little sore. He yawned and cuddled instinctively into Severus. Who wasn't there. Slowly opening his eyes he blinked rapidly as the sunlight streaming through the windows assaulted his eyes. Where was Severus? Memories flooded back from yesterday, making him blush and bringing attention to his morning erection. He must have slept straight through the night. Which brought a new question. What time was it? Casting a Tempus he discovered it was ten o'clock in the morning, judging by the sunlight. One question down.

Determined to answer the other one he got out of bed and padded to the kitchen. The room was warm, sunny, a peachy yellow covered the walls and the countertops glistened. It was also empty. Moving to the living room, then the bathroom. Nothing, no one. Finally after checking every other room in the house, Harry started down to the basement. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday, Harry wouldn't put it past his Potion's Master to be in his lab, brewing away, pushing open the heavy wooden door, he discovered the damp and crowded room was also abandoned.

Now Harry was worried and a little bit annoyed. Not to mention horny. He was going back to bed, Severus must be out shopping or something. Just to make sure though he checked the large clock in the kitchen. A gift from the Weasley's. Severus' arrow was still pointing at 'home'. Whatever, Harry thought and walked back into the bedroom. And he froze. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, next to the walls. It was beautiful, the light they generated was perfect, not too bright, not too dim. It was, to say the least, perfect.

Harry breathed in a large gasp of air, and fell to his knees. His mind exploded in pleasure, every nerve was warm, his cock was hard and leaking in a matter of seconds. His nipples were hard without any stimulation and he was gasping for breath.

It was like the time he had let Severus tie him up. The Slytherin had tortured him for literally hours, a magical vibrator in his arse, pressed against his prostate. The entire time. His lover sure did love his toys. Harry's own clothes felt too hot, too tight. He reached trembling for the clasp of his robes, but a hand stopped him. Long pale fingers grasped his wrist in a firm but gentle hold. "Not yet my Raven," crooned the deep, sexy voice of Severus Snape.

"That is my job." Harry moaned at the slightest physical contact. "I'm going to show you what a real potion's master can do. Not a half formed lust potion you got off the clones." With a flick of his wand, Harry's clothes disappeared. Harry fairly screamed as the warm air touched his skin.

"You see now Harry, after your first breath it allows the potion, dispersed through the air by the candles, to seep through your skin. Since more of your skin is exposed it absorbs quicker and in greater quantity." Harry was beyond listening, just gasping on the floor. He lifted his other hand, trying to have some kind of friction on his aching cock. "No, no touching my Raven." Strong arms scooped Harry upwards and gently disposed him onto the bed. "I've taken the next few days off. I have hours and hours to demonstrate to you, what exactly I can do." Harry writhed on the soft silk ruby sheets. "Please." He gasped. "Please, please, please."

"What do you want Harry? You have to tell me."

"Touch me, please, please, touch me." Harry was begging, a constant litany of pleas and requests.

Severus brought his hands down and softly traced his fingers down his chest. Down his hard trembling stomach, combed his fingers through the coarse pubic hair. Finally he wrapped his hands around the hard cock loosely. Harry's back arched off of the bed completely and screamed. The pleasure was so intense, every nerve on fire. From the slightest touch on his cock. He was so overwhelmed with sensations he didn't immediately notice the other feeling, the cold metal sensation of the cock ring fastening around the base of his member. He did notice though and when he did his body convulsed, a mixture of arousal and terror. He was on fire, Severus had barely touched him, and if he knew his sadistic Slytherin he would be in this state for a while. The prospect of not being able to come was terrifying, the idea, however, of being totally under the older man's rule for however long he deemed fit was incredibly and inexplicably hot. Severus was in a playful mood, a daring mood. Maybe Harry could ask for something, something he had been considering for a while. Severus' fingers continued to trace his torso gently. Harry restarted his litany of begging to accompany his writhing and thrashing. "Please, please, anything please."

"I've already told you Harry, you need to tell me what you want."

"Spank me." The words slipped out, surprisingly clear. The Potions Master froze. Harry held his breath, the potion still making it hard for him to think.

"Excuse me?"

Harry couldn't answer, his green eyes fluttered, limbs straining and fists clenching in an effort to not stroke himself. "Harry?" Snape questioned "Do you remember the safe word?"

Harry gasped, sweating beading on his skin, "Y-yes."

Severus lent over the black haired boy, his hand coming up to stroke his face. "I have no intention of releasing you from this state; I do enjoy how prettily you beg for anything I deign to give you, revealing what a little slut you can be." Harry released a deep moan, and began mewling as Severus stroked his fingers across his chest and stomach. Black eyes locked on green and Harry felt a pressure on his mind, giving in immediately he let his lover delve into his head. His dreams and secret daydreams danced in front of his eyes in pieces. When Severus had gotten the information he wanted he withdrew immediately.

"Why didn't you talk about this before?"

Harry tried to answer but all that came out was a long moan.

"I'll be expecting answers later Harry, but right now I have to make sure you know that keeping things from me is wrong."

Harry surged upwards for a second and stared at his dark lover when the seductive words sunk in. Strong hands lifted him over the older man's lap. The feeling of the material of the robes against his hard cock was maddening. A hot hand stroked his bottom, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Then Severus' palm descended on his arse, the sharp slap felt amazing sending convoluted signals of pleasure, pain to his brain. Again and again the palm came down. Harry frotted desperately against the trouser clad leg. Moaning over and over.

"Do you like this my Raven? You like being punished? Being spanked by your old professor? Being my little slut?"

At the end of every question the hand came down. The ferocity of the spanking belying the calm seductive voice. Harry's hands clenched on the bed spread and Severus' pants. He was passed moaning, passed any kind of coherent thought. He was reduced to a gasping, thrusting, writhing, sweaty mess.

It was the hottest thing the older man had ever seen. When he saw tears glistening in Harry's eyes though, he stopped immediately. He lay the painfully aroused boy down on the bed, face down. Harry continued to rut, and restarted his pleas.

"Please, Merlin please, can't, let me."

"Let you what Harry? Let you come? Let you lie here for hours?"

A long finger traced the crack of his firm arse and Harry moaned, long, loud and desperate. The pain still was present, but mixed in perfectly with a burning overpowering pleasure. Severus smirked. His lover deserved a reward for being so good. Straddling Harry's calves, he spread the red cheeks to expose the twitching hole. When the Gryffindor felt a burst of cool air against his opening he screamed. When a warm wet tongue stroked across it he screamed again and bucked backwards. Severus chuckled. He slipped his agile tongue into the spasming hole and began to thrust it in and out. Harry convulsed violently and released a sound that sort of sounded like a chocked scream of 'Severus'. Harry lay twitching after a couple minutes his eyes reopened to see the magical candles had been blown out and regular ones lit. Green aroused and amazed eyes met amused black ones.

Answering the silent question Severus said.

"That was a dry orgasm Harry, I understand them to be quite powerful." Harry nodded, too exhausted to speak. Then he shifted and his hard over sensitised cock brushed against the soft sheets and he gasped. Impossibly, he had almost forgotten that that had been a dry orgasm. Without the constant assault of the potion Harry was able to find words. He locked his arms around his lover's neck and whispered softly.

"Severus, please, I need you in me. In want your cock in my arse, I need you pounding into me, making me beg, please. Wasn't I good?"

The Slytherin's breath caught and he rolled over on top of the boy, trapping his cock against the mattress, who moaned and threw his head back. A muttered spell and Snape's clothes vanished. Cock against arse they both moaned. Severus Summoned the lube and inserted a finger into Harry. He wasn't gently, or rough. Just hasty. Too horny to tease Harry or deny himself any longer. When he slid his aching cock into the tight, hot hole he groaned loudly at the pleasure. Starting slowly but then faster and faster. Harder and harder. Harry pushed back against him with every thrust, moaned with every movement. But Severus wasn't satisfied with only seeing the back of his lover, so pausing, he drew out. Harry's hands which had been gripping the bed as he writhed shot out to grasp desperately at the hard thighs.

"No," He begged. "no more teasing, please, fuck me, please."

The Slytherin chuckled, but there was a strain to the sound. He flipped the younger man over and hooked the long legs over his shoulders.

"Don't worry my Raven, I'm going to fuck you."

With a molecule of control back, he teased the spasming, stretched hole with the head of his cock.

"Beg me. Show me what a little slut you are."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything, he slammed back in with ferocity, sliding over the untouched prostate.

"Please, Oh Merlin, please, faster harder, please."

He continued to fuck his lover raw, pounding and thrusting. Then he remembered the cock ring. Harry's hands were gripping his biceps almost painfully, probably in an effort to not stroke his cock. He snaked a hand down in between them and gripped the straining member. The Gryffindor's back and hips arched off the bed almost dangerously and his please morphed.

"Merlin, please, let me come, anything, I'll do anything, Merlin oh please, Severus."

A smirked curled the edges of the long thin lips.

"I'll hold you to that my Raven."

With a touch of fingers, the restricting circle fell off and he stroked the red, leaking cock. Once, twice. And Harry came, screaming all the way. Incoherent with pleasure. Feeling the spasming walls clench around him, impossibly tight, sent Severus over the edge as well. They lay there for a minute panting. Finally the Potions Master slid off the panting man, and pulled him snugly to his chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you worried about what I'm going to make you do?"

Green eyes looked up, sated and confused.

"What?"

"You said you'd do anything for me to let you come."

Harry groaned and buried his head into Severus' chest.

"You're going to hold me to that, aren't you?"

"Obviously." Came the amused reply.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Allow me to dose you with Veritaserum."

Severus watched Harry's reaction closely, knowing he might have pushed it too far. Harry worried his bottom lip, thinking. He didn't like Veritaserum. Though he trusted Severus. And he knew his lover wouldn't ask this if he didn't have something planned.

"OK." Severus smiled cockily, but inside he was relieved.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now."

The Slytherin chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Severus?"

"Yes my Raven?"

"Thank you for tonight, remind me to give you incentive for revenge more often."

Severus grinned wolfishly, hugging Harry tighter to him.

"Oh, we're not done yet. Not even close."

hornyhornhornyhor jnhburfesl iugre


End file.
